


Awer vs. Vendaai

by JackedofSpades



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackedofSpades/pseuds/JackedofSpades
Summary: After the Republic of Two Systems is created, everyone finds themselves with entirely too much time on their hands. Breq is busy building a new government with her fellow AI. Skaaiat Awer comes to run the Docks on Athoek because, why not. Seivarden gets pissed one night when she overhears Skaaiat bragging about how she used to know Breq, technically. Egos flare and somehow, they challenge each other to see who can sleep with the most people by the end of the month. This is complete nonsense but well, don't pretend you don't want to see who wins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a traitor in Amaat Decade.

 

“Sir, she’s up to four now, after last night,” Amaat Three said cautiously, as she set a bowl of tea before her Lieutenant.

Seivarden started, just barely suppressing a snort as she reached for the bowl. “She was only up to two, a few days ago,” she replied, loud enough that some of the other Amaats perked up at her words.

“Yes, well,” Amaat Three said as she took a seat beside her Lieutenant. Amaat Four and Eight watched, pretending to have a discussion of their own from across the table. “It seems she annexed two planets with one gun last night.” Amaat Three’s face was perfectly schooled. Silently, she hoped Ship wouldn’t intervene. It had no reason to, though now that it was its own... well person was still to be decided, but now that it was allowed to speak freely, it was hard to tell when it might actually do it.

“Oh for the love of Varden,” Seivarden breathed out, a hiss between clenched teeth as she looked away, raising the bowl to her lips. Seivarden was quiet for several seconds, eyes glazed as if she was pulling up something in her vision. Amaat Three tensed. The other Amaats watched, from the corner of their eyes and in sideways glances, as their Lieutenant’s eyes widened, her lips forming words and then abandoning them. Nobody said anything, but simply waited for the other foot to fall.

“My own fucking decade,” Seivarden finally said in a low voice, turning back to her Amaats. They at least had the sense to look politely shocked. Everyone had known for hours, since breakfast.

“My own fucking decade!” Seivarden said again, louder and more distraught. She balled her hand into a fist and banged it on the table. Somebody coughed.

Amaat Three shot a quick glance to Amaat Four, and then, bravely, asked “Did she say... I mean Sir, did Dock Inspector Supervisor Awer say who the two offending officers were?”

Seivarden drew out the answer, angrily taking in a few mouthfuls of skel, assumedly to hold the suspense of the moment; to hang her Amaats out to dry, as she imagined they had to her. After a few minutes of tense silence, she answered, “No, of course she didn’t. You think she would be so stupid, or so merciful? No, she’s smug as shit and holding it over me.” Seivarden took another bite and then too quickly added, “And don’t any of you think I’m not going to find out. I _will_ find out.”

Amaat Ten dropped her fork loudly, on accident, and everyone’s gaze fell on her. Everyone knew she was innocent, yet it seemed Amaat saw fit to grace her with bad luck today. She looked as if she was about to cry.

“It wasn’t me! I swear, Lieutenant!” Amaat Ten said.

“It was only one of us. I heard the other kneeler was from Bo Decade. Sir,” Amaat Four said with a too satisfied smugness to her tone, stealing the attention away from Ten. Seivarden glared at her across the room as if she’d insulted the Fleet Captain. Amaat Four had the decency to look apologetic, clearing her face as she looked down into her lap. Amaat Three didn’t look in her direction, though the fabric of her glove stretched as her fingers tensed.

“I don’t care if it was one or all of you. You all _knew_ the rules of my arrangement with Awer - don’t act like you all didn’t know - so I’m holding everyone responsible until someone steps forward and admits it.”

“Sir, begging your-“

“No, _fuck_ my indulgence! I’m so fucking pissed.” Seivarden stood suddenly, both hands on the table, bracing herself before she stood straight, adjusting her uniform before tilting her chin up and assuming a regal posture. She gave all of her Amaats a snide glare, lingering for a moment on each of them, as if she could find guilt on their placid faces. “I’m going to see Fleet Captain on Station. Ship, Lieutenant Ekalu has Command.” Seivarden said as she walked towards the door.

 _“You’re being too hard on them, I think_ ,” _Mercy of Kalr_ said silently to Seivarden. That only angered her further. To her Amaats, Seivarden seemed to stop dead in her tracks for no reason. She swiveled on her heel, turning back to face them.

“Everyone will be pulling an extra shift until this _traitor_ is found,” she said. If it was possible to feel an AI roll its non-existent eyes, Seivarden felt it now. She added, “And if any of the rest of you find your way into Awer’s bed, well,” she paused, thinking far too seriously for a moment, “I’ll throw you in a suspension pod for a week and let _Sphene_ open it.”

_“A bit dramatic.”_

Seivarden brushed off _Mercy of Kalr_ and turned, walking out of the Amaat Decade room without another word.

When they were sure Lieutenant Seivarden was out of earshot (and wasn’t likely to return again for an encore performance) the whole of Amaat Decade turned to Amaat Three. Amaat Three bravely finished her tea, well aware that everyone in the room knew of her guilt.

“She sounded like the tyrant,” Amaat Four said, a crooked, accusing smile on her face.

“She’ll forget about the extra shift,” Amaat Three said dismissively, though she seemed a bit shaken. Several of her peers seemed to agree with her, which was a good sign, considering the grave she’d dug for herself. She continued, “And honestly, this whole competition is ridiculous. If anything, I’ve just given us a bit of entertainment in the meantime, haven’t I? It’s not like any one of us would have turned down an Awer.”

“I did,” Amaat Four said bluntly, her smug smile wiped clean from her face, yet the air of superiority lingered in her outstretched pinky finger as she held her tea bowl aloft.

Everyone’s heads swiveled to look at Amaat Four, watching the exchange with as much enthusiasm as a crowd at an Itran ball game.

“I mean, she’s our Lieutenant. We owe her our loyalty, especially now, in this brave new Republic, hmm?” Amaat Four continued, her accent taking on an affected quality that rang entirely wrong.

“Oh, is that why you’re going to volunteer to kneel to the Lieutenant tonight, to help even the score?” Amaat Three said in a voice stronger than even she realized she was capable of mustering. Several of the other Amaats had given up hiding their smirks. Amaat Two looked to Amaat Four, unsure if she should intervene.

“Maybe I _will_ , Eteres. I’m sure she’ll have me,” Amaat Four said to Amaat Three, using her name pointedly.

“Maybe she will, but either way, we all know you’d been hoping Lieutenant Seivarden would toss your omens long before this competition started,” Amaat Three said as she leaned back in her chair, arms crossed.

Amaat Four stood then, and proceeded to march out of the Decade Room, much the same way Lieutenant Seivarden had.

Silence fell again, in which some of the decade remembered their lunch. Amaat Two glared at Amaat Three. Amaat Seven was smirking as, silently, Amaat Eight was begrudgingly transferring several credits to her account.

“We should have made a rule against this,” Amaat Two said, exasperated.

“I agree,” Ship said audibly, through the wall console.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seivarden appeals to Breq. Sphene has an opinion. Skaaiat is probably already up another point as they speak.

 

“Lieutenant Seivarden is on her way to see you, Cousin,” Kalr Five said for _Mercy of Kalr_ to Breq as she leaned in from her seat next to her, attempting to keep her voice down.

“Thank you, Cousin.” Breq shifted in her seat, her face stony as she sighed. Across from her at the long meeting table, _Sphene_ sat utterly bored, barely listening as Station gave its report on the last of the repairs to itself. Somewhat surprisingly, _Sword of Atagaris_ and _Sword of Gurat_ were still present as well, though Breq was going to have to deal with them more directly, now that all of the immediate concerns of the aftermath of the Lord of the Radch’s overthrow had been tidied up. Their cooperation was tenuous, but things were going well, considering. Seivarden bursting in to holler about personal matters would strain their patience, undoubtly making the second phase of her rack shamble plan more difficult. Breq wanted to avoid that, if possible.

“How bad is it?” Breq asked _Mercy of Kalr_ after a minute of thought.

“She’s already cleared the docks. Coming up elevator thirty-two. Shall I delay her?”

“No need. This is about...?”

“Of course it is.” Kalr Five barely suppressed a smile as she relayed the message.

Knowing she had about five minutes, Breq waited until Station was at a reasonable stopping point in its report before calling for a recess. She stood and excused herself to a side room with Kalr Five in tow. Smelling drama, and therefore possible entertainment, _Sphene_ followed.

Kalr Five was just beginning to pour the tea when Seivarden entered from the outer door, looking very much unashamed to interrupt their break. In the time since the Republic of Two Systems had officially formed, Seivarden had managed to put on a bit of healthy weight, had her hair done nicely into long pleated braids set with gold. Gotten a new piercing; a large gold hoop in one ear.  Most remarkably, she seemed entirely unmarred by cuts or bruises. Still, as she crossed the room in a huff to stop short in front of Breq she managed to project an air of utter dishevelment and exasperation all the same.

“One of my Amaats fucked Awer,” Seivarden said, not bothering with preamble. Breq’s fingers paused for only a fraction of a second as she brought the bowl of tea to her lips. She looked at Seivarden down her nose over the rim of her bowl. Seivarden’s breathing was uneven and her heart rate was up. Well, that wasn’t unusual.

“Only the one? Are you sure?” _Sphene_ said, enthusiasm obvious in its usual sarcastic tone.

“Fuck you,” Seivarden said to it without thinking.

“Oh, no. Not likely, no.”

Sucking her teeth and looking away Seivarden tried compose herself. She walked in to that one.

“Will you have tea, Lieutenant?” Breq asked, willfully ignoring the entire exchange.

Seivarden gave Breq a pleading look, but accepted the bowl when Kalr Five offered it to her all the same, taking a seat to Breq’s right as she did.

“So what’s the current count?” _Sphene_ asked. Breq turned to it, her expressionless face saying all that needed to be said. _Really?_

“That’s not important. She fucked one of _my_ Amaats.”

“So you’re losing very badly, then.”

“Listen, you think you’d be on my side-”

“Why, because neither of us has gotten laid in 1,000 years?”

Seivarden looked up, one gloved hand raised in the air as she shook her head. When she found sympathy from neither Breq nor Kalr Five, she spluttered, in her own defense:

“I--Ekalu and I--You know what no, I don’t... Do you ever listen to the shit you say?”

“Enough,” Breq said, bracing Seivarden with a hand to her chest. _Sphene_ sat back on its heels, a satisfied grin on its face. Breq turned toward her cousin and glared at it as well as if to say, _that includes you_.

The four (five) of them sat in silence then, until they’d finished their tea. Kalr Five collected the bowls before any of them could be tossed across the room, as Seivarden sat on her hands like a child. Breq forced a smile onto her face, a clear threat.

“Cousins, if you would be kind enough to rejoin the others while I have a word with Seivarden alone. I’ll be along shortly.”

Kalr Five, _Mercy of Kalr_ , went with only a nod, while _Sphene_ lingered, a smirk planted on its face. Breq directed a curt nod to the door and _Sphene_ exhaled in exaggerated annoyance.

“You’re as fun as ever, _Cousin_.” It made it to the door before turning back to wave at Seivarden with a saccharine smile. “Good Luck, Lieutenant, I’ll be keeping score; and I hope you know, I’ve bet against you.”

Breq turned to Seivarden then, her face impassive as she realized Seivarden was still upset from reading her vitals. No, just knew. Seivarden wasn’t going to drop this, stupid as it was. When Skaaiat Awer had sent word that she wanted to join the Republic of Two Systems a few weeks ago, Breq hadn’t exactly been surprised. Awer was old enough, powerful enough, to be able to slip any lingering grip any Anaanders may still have near Omaugh Palace. Skaaiat had never cared for much more than an easy post, and it was anything but now, for any dock in Radch space. Breq herself could hardly turn down help running the Athoek docks now that they were running independently, even now still hosting stranded ships with gates still down.

It had crossed her mind more than once that Skaaiat Awer defecting to the new Republic could be a last ditch effort at a coup from Omaugh Anaander. But. Well, it was all out now, over all of Radch space that the Lord of the Radch had fallen, or at least overruled, which was the same thing. The Presger had appeared in Radch space since the formation of the Republic, and people were talking, thinking for themselves in jumps and spurts of logic. Besides, Awer would have no motivation to aid the tyrant. Not now.

“What. You’re thinking. Go on and say it. I know you’re disappointed in me,” Seivarden said completely misreading Breq’s thoughts. Her tone was even and her posture relaxed, now that she was alone with Breq. This was a comfortable state. A familiar topic of conversation.

“I prefer this to you high or losing my guns,” Breq said. Almost a smile. Not quite. She couldn’t _actually_ condone this competition. It was stupid, a waste of time to her, but harmless.

“So you’re not... I mean I suppose you wouldn’t care, would you,” Seivarden said, her own smile faltering from her face a little, before she recovered it into a self-assured smirk.

“Keep it to personal time, but otherwise, your business is your own.”

Seivarden nodded, waited a moment. She nearly crossed her arms, but instead settled for scratching the back of her ear. Her lips moved to form a question that Breq knew was coming. She didn’t even get a word out.

“No, Seivarden.”

Seivarden frowned, bit her lip and looked down. Tried again, “Not even if-“

“My answer is the same as ever.” Breq looked at her seriously then. Seivarden held her gaze for four seconds, and then looked away, abashed.

“Right, okay. Well. So, you’re okay with Awer just coming in here, setting up shop and--and asserting her... _authority_ without any sort of challenge? Without picking a side? _”_

Breq raised an eyebrow. Seivarden sighed, threw her head back.

“Gods, never mind. Just, try to make it hard for her to get invited to dinners or, I don’t know, make it clear she’s not to be socialized with, until... until you can be sure she’s not Anaander’s pawn. You can do that, right?”

“Seivarden,” Breq said very seriously. Seivarden tensed as Breq reached out, putting a firm hand on her shoulder. “That would be cheating.”

All at once Seivarden was livid again, both gloved hands before her, palms flat and facing each other, as if trying to point out something very obvious. “She fucked. One of. My. Amaats.” Breq got the impression that this mattered a great deal to her, but couldn’t quite understand why. If it had been Ekalu, perhaps, but even so. Well. Things seemed much more complicated when you couldn’t solve them with a gun.

Seivarden seemed to realize Breq was on the edge of persuasion, at least to some degree. As usual, she over did it, electing for crudeness instead of subtlety.  

“Look, maybe you don’t care who wins, that’s fine. But listen, what are you going say when she makes a pass at Basnaaid Elming? What are you going do when she succeeds?”

Breq tensed. No, Basnaaid was stubborn. Had already rejected Skaaiat years ago. Strongly. Surely she wouldn’t...

Breq tried to think strategically.

“Perhaps... take one of her own then? She has a crew under her now. Dock workers. Perhaps a client of hers. She has several here, doesn’t she, being an Awer. Maybe someone close to her? I’ll look into her current lovers. Family. Perhaps a patron, though that seems highly unlikely. Still.”

Seivarden grinned wide and barked a laugh, clapping Breq on the back as she did so. “Breq, that’s absolutely ruthless. I love it.” She stood up then, her confidence returned as she brushed her braids aside, smoothing any wrinkles from her jacket. Breq remained on the floor, legs folded, still in thought.

“Anyway with _Mercy of Kalr_ ’s permission, I’ll be taking a personal day for the next twenty four hours, starting at 1400 hours.” _Mercy of Kalr_ said nothing, but had expected as much. Seivarden took the silence for assent. She nodded to Breq, a playful tone to her voice as she formally addressed her as “Fleet Captain” before turning to take her leave. A joke.

Breq called out to her then, in as calm a voice as ever, “Seivarden, if you so much as lay a finger on Basnaaid Elming.”

“Breq, honestly. What sort of idiot do you take me for?”

The look on Breq’s face said she knew exactly what sort of idiot.

“ _I won’t_. I promise.”

Breq watched her go, already mentally pulling up Basnaaid Elming’s location, as well as if she had been visited by any of Awer’s staff recently.

 _“I’ve already been monitoring her, Cousin, and would have redirected anyone, had I suspected. I’ll send you an alert if anything changes. From either of them.”_ Station said to Breq.

“Thank you very much, Cousin.” It always paid to be polite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politicking Purple-eyed Child is up to no good.

 

Bo Three’s gloved hands were behind her back, wrung in agitation. Her face was impassive, if not slightly telling, her jittering nerves unseen as far as she could tell. A feat really, considering how badly her head was pounding. Considering she couldn’t have gone to Medical without it being obvious. Considering she had slept with Skaaiat Awer last night.

“So, if I understand you correctly,” Lieutenant Tisarwat said, slowly, drawing out each word as if she wasn’t sure how to pronounce them, “Dock Inspector Supervisor Awer propositioned you, as well as several other Amaat and Bo Decade soldiers to...”

“To return to her quarters with her--for drinks.” Bo Three looked at the ground as she said it.

“To kneel, you mean,” Tisarwat said, her tone suspiciously good-natured. Behind her Bo One stood, silent, doing an adequate job of appearing uninterested in the conversation. She knew of course, they all did. Even so, Bo Three didn’t reply, couldn’t say it out loud. Lieutenant Tisarwat’s eyebrows shot up expectantly, and after a beat, Bo Three nodded, casting her gaze down to her feet.

“I see.” Tisarwat stood, edging her way around her small desk, her purple-gloved fingers skimming the top of it as she did. She walked just close enough to graze Bo Three’s personal space, but not step within it, putting Three on edge.

“I suspect we all know how the rest of the night went,” Tisarwat said almost casually as she moved to sit on the desk, legs crossed and fingers splayed out behind her supporting her weight and open posture. It might have been intimidating, had she not had to hop a little to make it onto the desk.

“Sir,” was all Bo Three could muster. She had become the disappointment of her decade once again, it seemed. Too bad unclipping her belt had been easier in Skaaiat Awer’s bedroom than on the hull of a ship in vacuum.

“Ship,” Tisarwat said after five seconds, “Where is Lieutenant Seivarden, at present?”

“Lieutenant Seivarden is currently in the gym,” _Mercy of Kalr_ said through the wall console.

“Probably working off nerves before trying something stupid tonight,” Lieutenant Tisarwat said, slightly smug. She looked back to Bo Three then, a smile on her lips. “I imagine you think I’m cross with you, but I’m not. The opposite actually.”

“Sir?” Bo Three replied, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. In foreboding.

“Yes. You see, I actually find it hilarious that you slept with Skaaiat Awer. Some of us may think we owe Lieutenant Seivarden our loyalty in this absurd competition between them. We don’t.”

Bo One and Three shared a nervous glance as Lieutenant Tisarwat hopped back down off of her desk, pacing the room as she pulled up several messages and a map of Station in her vision. Her hand twitched occasionally as she finished a message, sent it off.

“I suppose there’s nothing wrong with it, if anyone did feel loyal to her, in some way,” Lieutenant Tisarwat said, half distracted, “But I have other plans.” Lieutenant Tisarwat’s hand twitched, sending off commands unseen, invitations for dinner, to a bar afterwards. Tonight. “I won’t tell her, you know. I’d gain nothing from it and besides, it can’t be undone now can it?”

“No, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Bo Three said, relieved. She’d gotten the gist of how lunch had gone earlier in Amaat Decade. Lieutenant Seivarden’s shit-list wasn’t an exclusive club, but she'd much rather not join it.

“Provided, of course,” Lieutenant Tisarwat went on, her voice tinted with threat, “that I have your assistance in a matter tonight.”

Bo Three straightened her posture, her relief gone. “Of course, Lieutenant.”

“All I ask is that you attend me tonight, and do what I ask. Don’t worry, you won’t have to do anything improper. Not again, at least.”

Bo Three’s head began to pound again. Great. More drinking.

“Run down to Medic to get yourself in order and then go find something nice to wear, hm?”

“Yes, Lieutenant,” Bo Three said, licking her lips, afraid to ask for clarification. She hesitated, as Lieutenant Tisarwat kept her gaze fixed on her before venturing the question she and Bo One clearly wanted to ask.

“Begging your indulgence, sir, but why exactly do you want to see Lieutenant Seivarden lose? I know the whole thing is ridiculous but, well, has she done something to upset you? I wouldn’t be surprised if she had; only that I, and I suspect the rest of the decade,” She looked at Bo One then, who seemed irritated at being implicated, “were under the impression that the two of you were genuinely friendly with each other.”

“We may be,” Tisarwat said as she stopped her pacing to turn to Bo Three, her simple smile somehow giving nothing away. Three gave her a look: _Then why?_ Lieutenant Tisarwat’s violet eyes seemed a shade darker as they narrowed and the smile slipped from her face to be replaced instead with a hardness well beyond her years.

“She calls me ‘kiddo.’”

Bo One and Three gave a curt nod as Tisarwat left the room. They stood there, unsure what to say, if anything, awkward in the wake of what transpired. Finally, Bo One sighed, approached Bo Three and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

“They need to find some sort of committee to put her on to take up her extra time or we’ll all be dead by the end of the month,” Bo One said, and then left Three alone in the room as a message blinked into her vision; the address of a bar on Station. Her head pounded harder.

 

* * *

 

Music played throughout the gym, a low bass thumping through an electronic beat. Seivarden stood alone, half-dressed and covered in a light sheen of sweat, two weights in either of her fists as she thumped along with the music, occasionally rising to sing half-remembered verses of lyrics when they came to her. Seivarden punched open air with each weight before abandoning them completely, then walked backwards, hips swinging from side to side as she danced her way across the floor.

Tisarwat watched unseen at the door for a minute, torn between embarrassment and amusement. She waited until Seivarden turned her back to her before walking towards her.

“It’s a pity you’re only ever charming when nobody’s looking, Lieutenant,” Tisarwat called over the music as she leaned against the metal frame of a bench press.

Seivarden froze, offended by the comment, at the lack of warning from _Mercy of Kalr_. As if in belated reply, Ship lowered the music volume. Seivarden sighed then turned, trying to be nonchalant as she rolled her shoulders lazily before glaring at Lieutenant Tisarwat. Tisarwat only grinned, wiggling her fingers in a wave that could be flirty, if it was anyone else. Seivarden let her cheeks and upper lip fill with air before squelching it out loudly. When Tisarwat only laughed, Seivarden turned away again, intent on continuing her routine. Undeterred, Tisarwat circled around her until she stood only a meter away. Seivarden glared down at her, the crown of the younger Lieutenant’s head barely reaching to her shoulder.

“What do you want, kid?”

Lieutenant Tisarwat blinked a beat too long and pursed her lips before composing herself, taking on an air of childish impatience. That ought to do it.

“Oh I don’t think it’s so much a question of what _I_ want,” she began, her tone teasing.

“You’re scheming,” Seivarden said. Point blank, no bullshit.

“Maybe I am,” Tisarwat threw back, “but you’re desperate enough to play into my hand anyway, aren’t you?”

Seivarden wrinkled her nose, her upper lip rising a little on one side. Tisarwat continued before she could be interrupted, “I just thought you might like to come out with us tonight. Another one of the bars has reopened and I thought we should support them. It’ll be fun and they have arrack. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Why would you want me along... who’s ‘we’ in this? You never invite me out, Ti.” Seivarden’s eyes narrowed with each word, and even Tisarwat had to find the effect attractive. Something about those regal features sneering seemed to get everyone, one way or another. Clearing her mind of that thought, Tisarwat swept her head to one side, her short black hair flowing prettily as she did.

“ _That’s_ because you’re always holed up with Lieutenant Ekalu. Or Fleet Captain. When you’re lucky, that is.”

“Yeah, and that’s where I’ll be tonight so if you’ll excuse me--“

“Oh but, Fleet Captain is coming out tonight as well. I messaged Ekalu, but she hasn’t gotten back to me and usually--”

“ _Bullshit_ Breq is coming out.”

“No, really! She is!”

“What could you have possibly pulled to get her to come out drinking with all of us?”

Tisarwat looked triumphant; pleased her pieces had fallen into place. Seivarden seemed to realize her misstep too late.

“It’s open mic night, and I told her--”

“ _Gods_. Okay, actually--“

Tisarwat’s face lit up. “So you’ll come out?”

“I, I mean fuck yeah of course for _that_ I will but this doesn’t mean--” Seivarden’s brow knit, clearly caught between warring interests.

“I’ll buy you the first drink.”

Seivarden gave her a long look, her head slowly nodding up and down as if she was talking to herself in her head.

“Fine.”

Tisarwat smiled, pulling up the address of the bar and sending it to Seivarden with a thumb twitch.

“I’ll see you at 1900 hours then. Wear something clean for once, will you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seivarden dancing in the gym is completely because I was listening to Fade by Kanye the night before I wrote this lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote more than this but I had to split it up because it was getting out of control. I'll TRY to have the next chapter up tomorrow but it's Halloween and NaNoWriMo starts the 1st so, updates on this might be paused for some time in November. It's possible I'll take a break to write this during NaNo but lol fuck that's a lot of writing. 
> 
> In any case, I'll try to have the bar scene wrapped up tomorrow or at worst in the next couple days. Also IDK if I linked my tumblr on this fic but I'm darling-child-tisarwat on there. 
> 
> Ok enjoy Skaaiat comes in next chapter FOR REAL.

 

 

Seivarden wore a dark green jacket, sleeveless, with no shirt underneath leaving her chest bare with black gloves that were thinner than what she usually wore. She had traded out her military trousers for loose ones that bunched at the ankle, though she wore the same boots as always. Her hair was up, gilded braids tied in a high knot at the crown of her head. She donned only a light smattering of jewelry; just the same gold hoops she wore in her ears most days and a single thin chain that hung high on her throat.  

_Lieutenant, Fleet Captain asks you stop by her room before you leave._

Seivarden flicked the words out of her vision with a twitch of her thumb. She licked her lips and checked her reflection in the mirror once more before nodding to herself, and headed towards the door as it opened for her. “Tell her I’m on my way right now.”

Seivarden didn’t even have to wait, finding Breq’s door already open to her when she reached it. She frowned as she crossed the threshold, finding Lieutenant Tisarwat present as well, Bo Three at her side.

Tisarwat was dressed smartly in a high necked, black tunic, skin-tight with one long sleeve running down to her wrist, the other bare. Except for gloves of course, which were a deep purple with a soft texture to them that read as velvet, but were certainly synthetic. She wore more jewelry than Seivarden; lengths of golden chain were draped across her chest that matched the dangling earrings that peaked out under her short bobbed hair. Across her shoulder was a single rope of amethysts, carefully draped as to not cover or mar the dozen or so pins splayed across the right side of her chest. Seivarden frowned at the pins, openly, noting two were new. And represented patronage of two separate clients.

“Before you say anything, Breq said it was okay,” Tisarwat said, her tone petulant like a child. She seemed to realize how she sounded, furrowed her brow and then straightened her posture as if to stand by her words. Seivarden offered no reply, turning her gaze towards Breq who was humoring Kalr Five as she peeled off Breq’s coat to press out a small wrinkle on the cuff. Kalr Five herself remained in uniform, and likely intended to do so for the night.

“Breq, we’re military,” Seivarden said as if it was such a passingly plain thing it didn’t merit discussion.

“We aren’t Radchaai anymore, Seivarden.” Breq said, though Seivarden read something in her expression that seems to leave something unsaid. “If any Citizen of the Republic of Two Systems wishes to accept clientage or display pins of any other sort, they have that right. Yes, even the military, seeing as it consists of only a handful of ships anyway.” Seivarden’s expression was still dubious, but Breq didn’t miss how she looked down at her own chest, bare of any adornment. “Besides,” Breq continued, “I don’t know that we want to follow the same model as the Lord of the Radch.”

Seivarden sneered at that. Nothing had been truly Radchaai to her for 1,000 years, but it was the principle of the fact. Tisarwat smiled watching Seivarden from the corner of her vision, then stepped forward a half step, and turned towards Seivarden. “I thought you of all people might encourage such changes. You think you’d welcome the opportunity to foster clientage in the only area you have a chance of achieving it.”

Seivarden scoffed. “Yeah? Well at least I didn’t go behind Breq’s back and start ‘fostering clientage’ before Breq deemed it Proper. Those pins weren’t made in a day. Gods.”

“Seivarden.”

“Yes, Breq?” Seivarden turned, anger bleeding out of her refined accent as she spoke her Fleet Captain’s name.

“Leave it be. I didn’t call you hear to argue with Tisarwat. You can save that for later.”

Seivarden gave one last lingering glare to Tisarwat before walking to Breq’s bed, taking a seat as if it settled the matter. She watched Kalr Five help Breq back into her jacket, now that it was pristine and wrinkle-free; of course Breq was going to wear her uniform out tonight, same as any other day. But at least she looked good in it, Seivarden thought as she thumbed at her bare collar. She looked up to see Bo Three staring at her intently, then look away a moment too late to believe she hadn’t been seen. Odd.

 “Thank you Kalr Five,” Breq said as Five deemed her presentable before turning to Tisarwat. “Lieutenant, thank you for coming by before you left. You’re dismissed.” Tisarwat stood a moment, on the verge of saying something but seemed to think better of it. She nodded and left, Bo Three glancing one last time towards Seivarden before falling in line behind her Lieutenant.

“What was that about?” Seivarden asked Breq once the door shut.

“I wanted to make sure the two of you were dressed properly tonight. Well, maybe not properly but,” she paused, thinking of how to frame her words, “It might make people nervous, seeing so many of our crew in one place again.”

“Actually that’s a fair point,” Seivarden said as if she’d thought as much herself. “That’s why you’re going, isn’t it? To make sure none of blow another hole in Station.” Seivarden smiled, meaning to be playful. Breq looked at her seriously.

“Partly.”

Seivarden went quiet then as Kalr Five tried to offer Breq too separate pairs of gloves, finer than the ones she usually wore. Breq declined both politely before turning back to Seivarden, appraisingly. Seivarden stood at Breq’s prompt turning around once in a circle to submit herself to both Breq and Kalr Five’s scrutiny.

“Well?” Seivarden said crossing her arms when neither of them said anything.

“You look good,” Breq said. “Better than I thought.” Seivarden grinned at the unexpected compliment, and turned to pose more prominently, whether she realized it or not. Then Kalr Five added, “Ekalu did a good job,” causing Seivarden to freeze and slump into a more natural position, not denying the fact Ekalu picked out the outfit for her, but certainly not pleased it was so obvious.

“So I pass inspection then?”

“Yes. Would you like to walk down with us, or will you be going with Ekalu?” Breq asked. Seivarden’s hand twitched as viewed a message she’d left aside, from Ekalu, and then sent a reply.

“We’ll all go. She’s just finished and said she’ll meet us at the airlock.” Breq nodded her approval and started for the door when Seivarden spoke again. “How come Ekalu didn’t get looked over?” Kalr Five smiled, falling in step behind her superior officers so that Seivarden didn’t see.

“Because Lieutenant Ekalu has experience dressing herself.”

 

* * *

 

The bar was ordinary, by Radchaai standards, with the exception that it had a small platform that served as a stage towards the back. It was empty now, as they were early, and the night’s events didn’t start for another hour or so. As such, the room was barely a quarter full and many of the plush oversized booths that were half sunk into the floor were vacant. Breq eyed one in particular, leading the small group towards it, Kalr Five a half step behind her. Seivarden led Ekalu in by the arm, smiling genuinely when she’d smiled coyly at the offer. At least someone would sleep with her tonight, Seivarden thought, but chided herself almost immediately for thinking it.

The four of them took their seats at a large table near the stage, Seivarden and Ekalu on one end with Breq and Kalr Five on the other. Seivarden and Ekalu busied themselves with their messages in the awkward moment it took them to adjust to being in a purely social setting together. It was the first time the four of them had done such a thing, without someone’s life on the line.

After a moment, Breq stood, turned and said “Seivarden, I want you to know that if you choose to drink tonight, you have my approval,” then walked off towards the bar’s proprietor without waiting for a reply. Kalr Five and Ekalu looked with interest to Seivarden who sat unmoving, as if trying to figure out an especially complicated math problem.

“There wasn’t a correct response to that, was there?” Seivarden said finally.

“No, none whatsoever,” Ekalu said, already in the process of browsing the drink menu in her vision.

Kalr Five slide over towards Seivarden, shuffling several cushions out of the way as she did. “She means she trusts you,” Five said in a hushed tone leaning in as nonchalantly as possible. “She won’t say it outright; you know that.”

“That’s very foolish of her,” Seivarden said as she watched Breq politely harass the barkeep, no doubt trying to get early access to the stage. “To trust me, that is.”

“It’s Fleet Captain,” Five said simply as she peered over to another table where a set of drinks was being set before a small group of civilians. “Those glasses look cheap,” she said under her breath before looking back to Seivarden, “Anyway, if any of us deserve a drink after the last couple weeks, it’s you.”

Seivarden couldn’t hide the small, pained smile that came to her lips, didn’t want to hide it, even though she still felt shame at the thought of her past indiscretion with alcohol. Still didn’t believe she deserved much of anything. Even if things had worked out for the better, it certainly hadn’t been because of her.

“Don’t get like that,” Ekalu said as her hand slipped under the table to squeeze Seivarden’s thigh, winking to her as she met her gaze. Seivarden breathed out; as if she’d been holding her breathe the whole time.

“All right,” Seivarden said.

“Besides, Tisarwat owes you a drink right?” Ekalu said, her voice a shade darker than before. “I’ve already found the most expensive drink on the menu. Get that. Throw it out if you want, but make her pay for it, at least.”

 

* * *

 

Lieutenant Tisarwat entered the bar seventeen minutes later, one arm slung comfortably around the shoulder of a very shy but smiling Station Administrator’s daughter. Piat was in a pleasantly bright yellow and magenta shawl that draped around her from waist to hip, several strands of glittering blue and white gems draped across her as well, with earrings to match. The color complimented her skin beautifully, while the cut of the dress she wore under the shawl did the same for her figure. Tisarwat was laughing, in the middle of telling a story over her shoulder to several friends of hers, all civilians and all of similar age. Her eyes scanned the bar even as she continued to entertain, zeroing in on her target.

“Lieutenant Seivarden!” she said as she approached the table nearest the stage, where Lieutenant Seivarden and Ekalu now sat alone. “I didn’t think you’d actually come,” she said loudly, her voice high and pleased. She then clasped her hands together adding quickly, “but I’m so very glad you did.”

“Well here I am,” Seivarden replied, her aristocratic accent smooth and charming. She tilted her head at just the right angle for the group of teenagers to appreciate the curve of her nose and caused her gold clipped braids to rustle and catch the light. “And I’m so very glad you’ve brought friends! How lovely they all are! And no doubt charming, if they’re friends with our favorite Lieutenant. Don’t you agree, Ekalu?”

“Oh yes, some of them seem to even be old enough to have postings of their own in our new Republic. Do sit with us, and chat? You’re more than welcome,” Ekalu said without missing a beat, her expression perfectly polite with the smallest hint of genuine interest, letting her eyes drop to Tisarwat’s smattering of pins, long enough for the younger lieutenant to notice. Seivarden caught the eye of one of the teens, offering her a playful wink that was met with wide-eyed interest.

Two things became blindingly apparent to Lieutenant Tisarwat in the time it took Ekalu to finish her sentence. One: That Lieutenant Seivarden was playing to win. Two: Lieutenant Ekalu was not only aware of the foolish competition between her lover and Skaaiat Awer, not only approved, but seemed to be quite plainly ride or die in Seivarden’s favor. Tisarwat chose her next words more carefully, feeling excitement rather than the much more prudent sense of dread.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to bore you with our trivial little social lives. You barely know _anyone_ at all Seivarden, and I wouldn’t want you to feel left out when our little jokes and references went over your head.” Tisarwat paused allowing herself a vicious grin. “We’ll take a table next to you though, so we may watch Fleet Captain when she sings.” Tisarwat gestured for her gaggle of teens to sit, who did so quickly, immediately ducking into whispered giggles and unconcealed glances around the bar. The one Seivarden had winked at plainly playing at having no interest, even as she craned her head to look in the direction of the stage. That was empty.

Piat stood at Tisarwat’s side for a moment longer, on the edge of a thought. Then, before thinking better of it, took a step towards Lieutenant Seivarden and Ekalu. “It’s very nice to see the two of you again, in pleasant circumstances,” she said, shortening what seemed to be a longer thought before it veered into unintended ugliness. She smiled at Tisarwat as she passed, tugging at her arm lightly. Tisarwat went quietly, taking a seat beside Piat at their own table just as an attendant brought them a bottle of arrack. Her easy charm returned to her, and within seconds was the center of yet another boisterous story.

“Wait until she’s at the punch line and send her the tab for your drink,” Ekalu said taking a sip of the drink she had ordered for Seivarden after a second attendant delivered it. There was sugar in it, which was an absurd luxury. She could barely taste the alcohol at all.

“Good idea.”

 

* * *

 

Kalr Five returned to the table with Breq not long after Tisarwat’s arrival. In her hands was a set of the bars nicest glassware, though by the look on her face she still found them lacking, clearly warring between aesthetic and practicality. Likely, the entire set wouldn’t survive the evening. Breq looked mildly pleased, having claimed the first slot for open mic night, a single bottle of arrack in her hands that she set down in the middle of the table; a subtle gesture that it was meant for anyone, should they wish it. Seivarden and Ekalu took turns sipping at the sugary drink that Tisarwat had paid for, albeit with a pout and glare in their direction when the price of it had appeared in her vision.

“Fleet Captain, have you decided what you’ll be singing?” Kalr Five asked as she began to divide up the glassware and pour arrack for each of them, as much out of habit as to be friendly.

“I haven’t decided yet, actually,” Breq answered as she took a glass, taking a small sip and then setting it down. “It’ll come to me when I’m on stage, I’m sure.”

“It always does,” Kalr Five replied as she glanced at Seivarden before pouring another glass, unsure if it was ruder to assume she’d wish to drink. Seivarden nodded almost imperceptivity, resting her hand casually on the table as if she’d always expected Five to hand her it. Seivarden took a sip, casting a guilty glance at Breq before swallowing. Breq only smiled, raising her own glass to take another small sip.

“Ettan,” Ekalu said as she took her own glass when it was offered, “why’ve you brought extra glasses? Surely you don’t trust us that little.” Kalr Five looked up, both pleased and dismayed that Ekalu had used her name.

“No, of course not. It’s only that we have two more joining us tonight.”

“I expect them to be late, as usual,” Breq said placidly. She glanced back at the stage, as if worried someone would sneak up and start singing before she had the chance.

“Oh Gods, you didn’t,” Seivarden said, her accent thicker with disdain.

“Cousin was bound to find out, and so I did the polite thing and invited it, in hopes that it would behave itself.”

“And the other?” Ekalu asked, noting Breq’s use of “them” at first.

“Translator Zeiat is accompanying it.”

Seivarden looked up and to the right, in what could have been easily mistaken as a polite cue that she was reading her messages, or making a query to Station. Could have been, but in fact was a silent prayer. After a moment she raised her glass to her lips, emptying it in a single go before sliding it back to Five who refilled it, offering only a single arched brow in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY UH, HOW BOUT THOSE SEVERAL MONTHS

 

                The bar was nearly full by the time Translator Zeiat and _Sphene_ arrived, together as Breq had said, both wearing an interesting assortment of their idea of civilian clothing. Weirdly, they seemed to match, though not through the cut or color of their attire, but by the pattern of the fabric; dull, checker-patterned triangles that only showed when the texture caught in the light of the room. And of course, the pins.

                They found their way to the table, the pair of them waving excitedly from the other side of the room, as if intent on creating a scene. Though the Republic was no longer Radchaai, the hand gesture was still rather off putting. Either oblivious, or trying to minimize, Breq politely raised her glass towards them, one of the few acceptable gestures one could make across a room to another.

                Zeiat towered over the table as she approached, a large, unsettling smile on her face, her hands clasped together and raised before her. _Sphene_ lurked just behind her, the same Ychana body with the lank, black hair it had always used on Athoek Station. Its face was blank until it met eyes with Seivarden, and then its mouth upturned in the smallest smirk.

                “Hello!” Zeiat said to them all, making an exaggerated bow. “I was told there would be singing, drinking, and eating tonight. I do so hope you meant all at the same time.”

                “Good evening, translator,” Breq said mildly, a simple smile on her face. “And that’s not out of the realm of possibility, though I have no plans for it myself.”

                “Pity,” Zeiat said, though her expression remained unchanged. She stood silently, clearly lost in thought until Ekalu gestured for her to sit, intending to vacate the booth so that the translator and _Sphene_ could slip to the back of the booth. Before Ekalu could stand however, Zeiat thanked her as she began to climb over the lieutenant. Ekalu simply closed her eyes and let it happen with as much dignity as she could.

                “Lovely to see you again,” Seivarden said sarcastically to Zeiat as she stepped over them. In the past week, Zeiat had been conspicuously missing from the holds of _Mercy of Kalr_. Some suspected she’d been busy actually doing her job for once, but as she settled in on a cushion with _Sphene_ splayed out across several cushions, its crossed legs thrown over the Translator’s lap, it became apparent where its time had been spent.

                “Indeed it is!” Zeiat said beaming to everyone at the table in turn, “You all even look to be the same, more or less. I mean to say, I’m fairly confident I’ve met you all before,” her eyes narrowed at Breq and then she disappeared under the table for several seconds, upsetting _Sphene_ as she jostled it in her lap. Then the translator popped back up, pulling _Sphene_ ’s legs back onto her lap. “It _is_ you again yes?" She leaned in towards Breq, still unsure. "Fleet Captain Breq had two legs, but then she told me she had one, but now you seem to have two again.”

                 “I am Fleet Captain Breq, yes.”

                “If you say so.”

                Once _Sphene_ had settled again, it held its hand out, flicking two fingers back and forth at the set of glasses, still wordless. Kalr Five stared at it, face ancillary blank. _Sphene_ ’s expression softened suddenly, as if remembering something. It sat up straighter, nodding its head in just the slightest acquiescence to Kalr Five’s disapproval.

                “Forgive me,” it said plainly, and then as it was a natural transition, “that crystal set you brought along at the last meeting? Didn’t think it was to your taste. I was pleasantly surprised to find I was wrong; I rather enjoyed it.” Kalr Five said nothing, face unchanged. Five seconds passed, and then she began to pour _Sphene_ a glass of arrack.

                Five began to pour for Zeiat, realized her mistake and then sat for a moment, a shot's worth of arrack in the glass. Zeiat waved her hand as if she understood and pulled the glass towards herself and then pulled a small flask from her person.

                "It's actually quite tolerable, arrack, once I've mixed it," she said as she began to pour a thick liquid into the glass. No one would have been in doubt as to what it was, but the smell of the fish sauce quickly spread. "In fact, it has a delightful after-taste! _Sphene_ says it tastes like something called butterscotch."

                "That's right," Sphene said as Zeiat cheerfully poured two ounces of fish sauce into _Sphene'_ s glass as well.

                "What happens when she drinks alcohol?" Ekalu whispered to Seivarden as she rolled her tongue against the roof of her mouth, as if her mind was supplying the horrible taste of the fish sauce/arrack concoction wafting her way.

                "Nothing any worse then was likely to happen tonight anyway," Seivarden said in a sour voice, her head turned away and looking at the door. Ekalu leaned forward and followed Seivarden's gaze.

                Skaaiat Awer entered the bar laughing easily, a lover on each of her arms. Half of her long pleated hair fell loose around her shoulders, half was pulled up and twisted into a fashionable knot, decorated here and there with gold and emerald hair pins. She wore an open-breasted jacket tied loosely closed with a deep scarlet sash around the waist. Ocher yellow silk embroidered over by darker golds set a background for a smattering of pins that she wore boldly.

                "Station." Seivarden sat back against the booth, her arms crossed with one ankle balanced on the knee of her other leg.

                "Yes, Lieutenant?" Station said innocently into Seivarden's ear. Seivarden only scoffed in response, catching another smirk on _Sphene'_ s face before remembering herself.

                "Nevermind."

                "So that's her then," _Sphene_ said, its eyes on Skaaiat Awer as she crossed the room, settling the two lovers she'd brought with her several booths away.

                "Yes. You might as well go offer yourself to her now, if you're going to."

                "It would hardly be worth winning if it were easy," _Sphene_ replied, "and besides, wasn't the rule that ancillaries don't count?"

                "No, it was that ancillaries only count once: one point per AI."

                "I see," _Sphene_ said, its eyes now on Breq, who ignored it. "Well go on then," it said as it looked back to Seivarden, "go and greet your opponent. Take your glove off and smack her in the face with it, or whatever it is you uncivilized do in these situations."

                "My dear, isn't that a lewd gesture? The hands, they are some sort of symbolic measure of purity, yes?" Zeiat asked in bout of lucidity.

                "Close, but no," Sphene said in a loving voice as it cupped Zeiat's chin with its own gloved hand. "It's to keep their hands from falling off."

                Zeiat smiled, and a strange sound emanated from her at Sphene's touch, not a purr but a sound more like if a cat was actually within her.

                "Ah," Zeiat said after Sphene had retracted its hand. "Silly me."

                "I'll go see to Skaaiat," Ekalu said into the silence that followed. "Seivarden. Go to the bar and be charming."

                Ekalu stood and left, taking her drink with her as she made for Skaaiat's booth. Seivarden, incapable of ignoring a direct order from Ekalu, did as she was told.

 

* * *

 

 

                It was easy enough for Seivarden to be charming, to attract people to her as much for her association with Breq and the new Republic as much for her own natural beauty and mystery. But there in laid the problem; everyone knew who she was, and so everyone knew the gossip, knew of the feud between her and Awer.

                The problem was not that nobody wished to be a pawn in a contest of sexual prowess between old houses; quite the contrary. It was nearly an irresistible opportunity, especially for those who had been unable to use sex as a bargaining chip with the resident purple-eyed politician of the new Republic who was only now Properly coming of age for such things. No, the problem was much simpler. Much stupider.

                "I don't know what she's talking about and can barely understand her," Seivarden said irritably to Station as Seivarden smiled coyly to an Ychana citizen who was going on about some sort of animal that Seivarden had never heard of. A pet, she had managed to parse out, but not a sensible one like a lizard or a cat.

                "Lieutenant, she's asking you if you have any pets. Or, have ever owned any," Station said silently, displaying the citizen's exact words as translated text in Seivarden's vision.

                "Gods. I had a dog but that was ages ago. Why does she care? What does this have to do with fucking?"

                "Do you want me to translate that to her, or?"

                "Station please, I know you don't like me very much but-"

                "I never said-"

                "Just tell her I had a dog once. Does she know what a dog is?"

                Station relayed the message, but the Ychana frowned deeply before making a strange gesture with her hand and then walking off.

                " _Thanks_."

                "I only did as you asked, Lieutenant. It's only that, 'I had a dog once' is, apparently, a rather colorful idiom for something I can't quite parse the exact meaning of. I believe the idiom would have worked with any four legged mammal but, I'm not sure. Needless to say, I didn't realize the meaning before now. I'm still learning the Ychana. My apologies."

                Seivarden held a gloved hand to her temple. "Okay, listen. Flag everyone in this bar that can actually understand for me, if it's gonna be that way."

                "Yes, Lieutenant."

                Several alerts flashed in Seivarden's vision and as she looked around the bar, until she found herself catching the eye of someone vaguely familiar. One of the civilians Tisarwat had come in with was at the bar, ordering another drink separate from the group that had arrived with Tisarwat. The one that had, not subtly, glanced at Seivarden across from their booth. Seivarden grinned and walked towards her.

                "Hello again," Seivarden said, her accent smooth and inviting. The citizen giggled, half covering her face with her drink, one hand going up to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

                "Hello lieutenant," she replied her eyes unblinkingly trained on Seivarden's before flitting down and then up again. Her features were like Queter and Uran's, but she spoke Radchaai with nearly no accent.

                "Begging your pardon if this comes off as rude, but your Radchaai is very good. You are Valskaayan, yes?"

                It had taken Seivarden only half a second to consider what a terrible opener that had been, and yet the Valskaayan citizen only giggled more, her face lighting up.

                "Very good, lieutenant! Yes, I am. And I thank you for the gracious compliment as to my speech. I have been practicing." She winked then and Seivarden felt on much stronger footing.

                "Practicing so that you may talk to charming lieutenants, or to the ones that ask stupid questions, like me?" Seivarden said mock-seriously as she leaned in, her hand finding her drink on the bar, an excuse to edge closer.

                "Why, both of course," the citizen said, more laughter in her voice as she sipped her drink. "But before you misunderstand me, I believe I'm talking to a rather charming one right now."

                Seivarden smirked as the citizen looked up at her through lidded eyes, but still, Seivarden considered. Station had given her no basic information about the citizen as one would expect, but that was not so strange, given the Valskayaan's general bent towards privacy and caution as they slowly made their way upwell, taking posts here and there to represent their interests. Still, it would have been good to have an age. A name. Seivarden supposed she would do it the old fashion way.

                "Annet," the Valskaayan supplied, as if reading Seivarden's thoughts. "And I'm not so young as I look, though the same could be said of you, couldn't it?"

                Seivarden laughed then, the alcohol beginning to warm her cheeks and calm her nerves. "Quite so, yes," she said smiling, leaning an arm against the bar. Annet made a show of placing her empty glass down, so that the barkeep could more easily take it away. She looked to Seivarden expectantly.

                "So then, I take it Tisarwat has told you all sorts of horrible things about me."

                "Oh no! Tisarwat only tells us the truth about you."

                "So she _does_ tell you all sorts of horrible things then."

                Another laugh from Annet, another smile from Seivarden. But then Annet's gaze became dangerous, and Seivarden thought now she did look older.

                "You can't fool me, lieutenant. I saw the vids of how you and the, oh, what is the word for it now? Provisional Governor? How you and that AI fought against the Usurper-" She paused then, her mouth going slack as if she had said something impolite. Seivarden gestured dismissal, knowing some were still offended at the mention of Anaander Mianaai. Annet continued. "In any case, I thought you very brave."

                Seivarden stood stock still, the word brave on the tip of her tongue. This Annet was far more insightful and assured than the smitten teenager Seivarden had thought her to be but then again that was fitting; Tisarwat was likely to surround herself with similar minds.

                Seivarden began a reply, the beginning of an salacious suggestion, but Annet tilted her head as if receiving a message. Seivarden stopped and waited.

                "Oh, forgive me," Annet said, an attractive blush spreading over her lighter skin. "I'm embarrassed to say I've spent too much time talking to you. My friends wonder if I haven't been kidnapped and hauled off again. Ha."

                Seivarden's face flashed concern, but Station quickly supplied an explanation.

                "Valskaayan humor tends to be rather cynical and dark. Think nothing of it."

                "Well then, you ought to hurry along before they begin to think I've done the kidnapping." Seivarden tried a smile, and a nod of her head sent Annet off giggling again, gesturing her reluctance to leave.

                "Perhaps we can talk again later, or will your attention be drawn away to more interesting partners?"   

                "They may be, but still, that sounds lovely. I will look for you."

                Seivarden watched Annet bound away, all the way back until she was nestled again within Tisarwat's entourage. Someone approached Seivarden as her gaze lingered on the booth, something feeling not quite right, but not so bad that Seivarden wouldn't risk it.

                "Excuse me," said a strange, clipped accent. Seivarden turned her head to find a perfectly normal looking Radchaai translator, still in her uniform, even here at a social club.

                "Yes translator?" Seivarden asked, genuinely curious.

                "I was wondering if you've seen someone I'm looking for," she said, her strange vowels pinging familiar in Seivarden's ear. She feared, but she asked anyway.

                "What is your name, Translator?" Seivarden asked, though she already knew the answer. The translator beamed up at her.

                "Well, that's rather the meat of it, isn't it? You see, I was Dlique. I was, I'm _sure_ of it. And well, Zeiat took me home. But I was dead. I was dead for a _while_. You know how that is. Being dead. But, well. Zeiat took me home and I wasn't so fond of death anymore. I thought _breathing_ had been boring. Ugh, and then Zeiat had done so many interesting things while I was shut up in a suspension pod! If I'd known something interesting were about to happen I wouldn't have died! And so, when Zeiat was sent back to Athoek for the Conclave, well. I asked if I could be Zeiat too. "

                Seivarden sighed, deeply.

                "And the Presger, they said 'well it doesn't make sense for us to send two Zeiats', but I told them nothing really made sense here so what was the difference if I came or not? I was dead anyway. And they saw reason then, in that. And so now I'm here. And Zeiat. And so naturally I'm looking for myself. Which brings us all back around again to my original question: Have you seen me?"

                Seivarden ordered another drink from the bartender before turning back to Zeiat.

                "You're right over there, translator," Seivarden said, gesturing to their booth across the way, Zeiat already catching Zeiat's attention, waving happily.

                "Oh thank you, you're much easier to talk to then anyone else around here." She turned to walk away, stopped, and then turned back to Seivarden and said very seriously, "If you want help with that sex contest you're having, let me know. I would be happy to help."

                She turned away then, leaving Seivarden alone and thoroughly confused, annoyed, and if she was completely honest? A little turned-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I, and many others Radchdome idiots, did in fact take a shot of fish sauce mixed with a shot of arrack. It is even worse than you think, but I am still convinced it has a butterscotch after taste.


End file.
